Memories
by OneDreamADay
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles: For every time Suzume had a ditsy moment, Kiyomaro is there to balance it with a smart moment,
1. Missing

I have a problem about writing new stories before I finish my other ones. But the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. I promise the a new chapter for New Tomorrow will be up bu next week! This will most likely be a one-shot, but I have a lot of Gash Bell one shots that I have written, so I might put them all up.

**Title:** Missing

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Kiyomaro (mentions other characters)

**Summary: **Gash's disappearance affects everyone who knew him, some more than others.

**Words: **464

Even though it had been a few weeks after the mamono battles had ended, Kiyomaro found himself being reminded of a certain blond haired, yellowtail-loving demon. The Vulcan that he had created for Gash was still on his dresser, right next to a pink version that was (_had belonged to) _Tio's. Umagon's house was still outside the house.

He couldn't get himself to destroy it now, not matter how much he wanted to do it when he first met the horse monster.

Throwing on his school uniform, Kiyomaro walked passed Suzume, who started chatting away about random things. Thought she was upset that Gash had left (he hadn't told her the reason why, just that he had gone back home) she seemed to get over it pretty quick.

School wasn't the same without the boy's sudden and random appearance. His classmates were surprised when Gash stopped appearing in the school. But slowly, things returned to normal.

It seemed that Gash's number one bully, Naomi, also noticed and after he didn't appear at the park for two week straight, she knocked on the door and demanded to know were Gash was hiding. Naturally, she didn't believe him, but slowly, it sunk in and she went to find someone else to terrorize.

Kiyomaro found it hard to go anywhere without seeing Gash's imprint on it. His mother was missing Gash too and it was hard for her to make a form a sentence without the words 'Gash-chan' in it.

He skipped school for a while, staying home to read his books. Most days he would go to the garden, where Tsukushi would ask why Gash hadn't come in to water his plants. It stayed this way for a long time until he found reverting to the same person he was when Gash had met him.

Frowning at that fact, he put on his uniform and walked to school.

He had to go through a lot to make Gash king.

The last thing Kiyomaro wanted to do was let all of Gash's effort to change him go to waste.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Good? Bad? Did this suck out loud? Review, please! BTW, for those that don't watch the Japanese version of Zatch Bell, Tsukushi's English name is Ivy.


	2. Christmas Time

Thanks to all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I cheered me up. So here's a Christmas themed one.

**Title:** Christmas Time

**Rating: **K

**Characters:** Gash, Kiyomaro

**Summary: ** Explaining Santa Claus to a child isn't easy. Especially if they are from the Makai.

**Words: **244

When Kiyomaro came home from the last of his Christmas shopping, he didn't say anything about Gash sitting in front on the fireplace.

Or why he was trying to look up the fireplace in the first place.

When he caught Gash trying to crawl up it, Kiyomaro had to draw the line.

After giving a soot-covered Gash a bath and washing his clothes, he asked Gash why was he trying to climb up the chimney.

"I wanted to see how Santa Claus does it." Gash explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How Santa Claus does what?"

"Climb down the chimney, place the presents under the tree, then climb back up without anyone noticing him."

"It's magic. You're not suppose to know how he does it." Kiyomaro said. His mother took a batch of cookies out the oven and Kiyomaro took one.

"Unuu, but why not?" Gash hopped up and down; reminding Kiyomaro of a young child who couldn't wait to hear the rest of a fairy tale.

"Because you're not." Then after a pause, "It's kinda like Professor Riddles and his magic tricks, you're not suppose to figure them out."

Gash seemed to think about it for a while, then nodded. "You must be right. Kiyomaro is the smartest person I know."

Kiyomaro denied later on that it was not Gash's comment that had made him blush.

It's short and random, I know. But I thought it was cute. Comments are welcome, as well as suggestions!


	3. Peace

A another happy one! Thank for the reviews! This one is pretty short compared to my other ones. This is for nyaruto fan, who requested that I write on featuring Naomi and Gash.

**Title:** Peace

**Rating: **K

**Characters:** Gash, Naomi

**Summary: ** No matter what anyone says, Naomi doesn't like Gash

**Words: **171

Naomi's day consents of one thing and one thing only:

How to terrorize one Gash Bell.

How to terrorize said child and his dog (No matter what Gash says, that is a dog. With that annoying 'meru, meru,' it's an easy target too) is not easy and it takes a whole day of planning.

When Gash doesn't come to the park around, Naomi finds other ways to pass the time by playing on the swings or on the jungle gym. She doesn't admit to herself how she was looking forward to running over Gash with her car.

She feels rather disappointed by the end of the day he doesn't appear.

Deflated, she returns to her toy car and is ready to go home.

"Gash!"

She notices the boy coming about the corner, entering the park. He doesn't even notice her.

"GASH!"

By the time she says he name the second time, it's too late. Naomi is already in her car, pedaling hard.

Naomi feels at easy when she runs over Gash.


	4. Friends

A PatiexReira friendship fic!

**Title:** Friends

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Patie, Reira

**Summary: ** After having her book burned and returned to the Makai, Patie wonders who would actually become her friend after what she has done.

**Warning:HEAVY SPOILERS! ** If you haven't seen episode 78 or 83, then yeah, you're going to be confused.

**Words: ** 401

- - - - -

"_More importantly Patie, we could become friends with Gash."_

"_Of course."_

"_Then Patie will play with us together in the Demon World."_

That's what Byonko words to her had been, but she still didn't have the courage to face Gash or his friends. She still felt guilty about what she had done while she was working for Zophise.

"_Besides, even if I go back to the Demon World, who would become friends with me?"_

"_What are you saying? Isn't Patie a friend too? Patie and Byonko are our important friends!"_

Gash had said that with tears running down his cheeks. Patie knew what he was saying was true, but it still didn't make her feel any better whenever se got a rather rude remark about her role in Zophise's plan.

Most of them still didn't know, or refused to believe that she had been tricked into working for him.

- - - - -- - -- - - - - --

The first time Patie sees Reira in the Demon World, after the fight with Demolto, it's a bit awkward for her to even speak to the purple-haired girl, much less look at her.

"_Patie! You still don't understand what you are doing?"_

"_What? It's Gash-chan that doesn't understand! My feelings-"_

"_Patie! Do you know how cruel what you're doing to Reira is?"  
_

Before Patie can stop herself. She has gone up to her and without hesitantly said the words;

"I'm sorry."

Reira looks at Patie, her big violet eyes relaxing a little.

"It's alright, I forgive you."

Patie looks confused. "Why are you forgiving me so fast? After what I did to you in Human World.."

_'Why aren't you attacking the enemy in front of you?" Patie shouted at her, ignoring the tears that were falling from Reira's eyes._

"I did say you're forgiven. Beside, I think we both owe Gash our thanks. If it wasn't for him and his friends, you would have still been working for Zophise and Albert and I wouldn't been able to be come true partners."

Patie ponders this for a second. But it's only for a second,before she snatches a small cake from Reira's lunch and swallowed it in one gulp.

"It's not like I've wouldn't notice it sooner. Come on, let's ind Byonko, then we can visit Gash-chan!" She says this with a lot of energy, dancing around and making kissing noises and Reira can't help but smile at Patie's antics.

- - - -

I'm walking on unfamiliar territory, writing these two. And I think I've could have wrote this a bit better.


	5. True Love

I love writing crack fics. They're so much fun to write. Also, Happy New Year, everyone. Now I have 2 more days until my birthday! I really didn't get the chance to proof-read this. Since it is now 11:56 and my father is yelling at me to go to bed because I have school tomorrow.

**Title:** True Love

**Rating: **K

**Characters:** Gash. Kiyomaro, Hana

**Summary: **Gash waited the whole day for his true love.. and it's here at last

**Words: **105

Gash twitched impatiently in his seat, inwardly counting the minutes until dinner would be on the table. Just thinking about what was coming caused his mouth to water.

Unfortunately, Gash's drool started o pool on the table and he got a knock on the head for it.

"Cut that out," Kiyomaro said, getting a napkin. "It's just fish. And you've had it before." He grunted out, wiping up the mess Gash made.

Gash shook his head, his bland hair moving with him. "Uhnn, Kiyomaro, it's not just any fish."

Hana's voice announced dinner, setting down the dinner plate in front of both boys.

"IT'S YELLOWTAIL!"

- - - -- - - -


	6. The Duty of Siblings

I would have had this up sooner, but the Internet at my house was eaten by my computer and I have to do this on the school computers. On the plus side, the alerts are working. Finally.

I'm finally gotten down to writing a Zeon-centered one. This follows the manga, chapter 273. Naturally, the manga here's isn't that far, but I'll give people a summary of the chapter if they are curious. An explanation will be put at the end of this chapter.

**Title:** The Duty of Siblings

**Rating: **T (themes, language)

**Characters: **Zeon

**Warning: Spoilers. This follows the manga, chapter 273**

**Summary: **He was the older brother. He should have been protecting him

**Words: **122

He was the older brother. It was always the big brothers who look out for their younger siblings. Therefore, he shouldn't have done what he did.

He held a grudge against a person whose life had been just as horrible as his. The only difference in their situation was that his brother didn't feel any kind of anger toward his foster mother.

Nor did he fell any hate towards their mother or father for putting him in that house. It was, in the best term Zeon himself could use, a hellhole.

Zeon, even though he has unmerciful beaten Gash when they first met, felt that it was now his responsibility to protect his younger brother.

He was, after all, the older brother.

- - - -

For anyone who wants to know about Gash's and Zeon's past in the manga: When Gash and Zeon were still babies, it was Gash that had inherited the power of Baou from his father.

Fearing that Zeon would use this to make Gash evil, the king separated both boys, sending Gash to stay with a foster family while Zeon stayed in the castle. Zeon, however, had to go though rigorous training while Gash went to a private school.

Gash, however, was being abused by his foster mother, forced to do chores and being beaten for the smallest things. He, however, overheard a conversation between his foster mother and someone, who paid the woman for taking care of Gash.

It was then that he learned that he was a family member of the royal family. Afraid that they wouldn't be able to recognize him if the king or queen came for him, Gash changed the way he spoke. Even though his life didn't become any better, he still stayed the happy, smiling child.

Nevertheless, Zeon started to feel bitter about the way he had to go through the training and felt that they sent Gash away because they cared more about Gash than him.


	7. Why We Fight

Long wait, I know. But I was short on ideas. The day before, a big ice storm we had in Michigan cut the power in our house, so my electricty is going to be gone for about three days. Again, I have to rely on the school to update. But becasue of finals, I have alot of studying on my hands and I won't be about to update. So that will be about six days without update.

I had to re-edit this. Thanks to Twilight Memories for pointing out the errors I had in this chapter. I was in a rush to write this because I was doing it on my school's computer and it tends to delete everything overnight. I'm not sure if I got all the error though.

**Title: **Why We Fight

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Mentions many characters.

**Summary: **Every demon had a different reason for fighting in this battle- so did their partners.

**Words: **263

**Notes: **This came to me after I was reading other Zatch Bell fic with OC characters. This was a really random idea that came into my head.

When asked what was their reason for fighting, all of the reponses from mamono's were different. Some fought simply for the presure of beating the weak; the power that was gained when they recived a new spell; for other, it was for fun. They never really wanted to be apart of this fight, so they might as well enjoy it.

Some, like Bari, wanted to find the strongest fighter in the battle.

But then their were those who didn't want to fight. Those like Koruru, who were forced into the battle.

There were demons like Wonrei, whose goal was to protect those they cared about.

Then, there were demons like Gash, Tio, Umagon and Kachome, who fought for the purpose of becoming a kind ruler.

-----

The human partners were the same. They had a reason for agreeing to participate in this battle.

Some just went along with it, not really understand the concept of the fight until it was to late to back out.

For some, it was just for fun; this was just something to do because there was nothing else.

But for Sherry, it was to get back her dear friend Koko.

Like some demons, there were humans that never wanted to to be apart of this battle. It was just destiny that placed then together.

Kiyomaro, Megumi, Sunbeam and Folgore, all wanted their partners to become kind rulers; and they were determined to reach that goal.

---

Every demon and human had their reasons for fighting- all of them were determined to make sure that that vision came true.


	8. Jealously

I actually had this idea after my friend told me she had a crush on a guy. But could tell him because another girl was always around him. So with her permission, I applied it to this one-shot.

**Title:**Jealously

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **That you will have to figure out.

**Summary: **She can't never tell him how she feels, at least, now with her around.

**Notes:** A fun little guessing game I created. The first three readers who guess correctly who the three characters are gets a drabble/ one-shot of their choice. Have fun.

On another note, it was damn hard to write without giving too much away.

**Words:**112

- - - - -

She wants to tell him how she feels, but whenever she gets the courage to, _she _is around him. The two of them are always laughing and smiling together and it hurts because she can't get him to laugh the way she gets him to.

In a way, she is happy, because he was happy and in the end, that was all that matter, right?

But she is kidding herself; it should be her who goes on dates with him. After all, she was the first to nice to him.

So, instead of saying anything, she watches on the sidelines; hoping that one day the whole relationship will fall apart.


	9. Bodyguard

Congrats to the following people: icognito, Snipersword Rykun and Twilight Memories. They all got it right, it was Kiyomaro/Megumi/Suzume. All of you get a one-shot of your choice.

**Title:** Bodyguard

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi and Tio

**Summary: **Tio proves once again that she is capable of protecting Megumi.

**Words: **293

Kiyomaro watched Megumi sing one of her famous song on the karaoke stage. Although it was supposed to be just the two of them, Tio insisted on coming along. After they agreed she could come, she refused to let them leave unless Gash could come.

There was loud applauding and cheering as Megumi finished her song, and after signing a couple of autographs, sat at the table to enjoy the food that just came.

Halfway through the meal, another fan, a young male around 20, came to the table to ask for an autograph, and it reminded Kiyomaro of bugs attracted to a bright light. He was somewhat used to seeing this, but a part of his mind just twitched when he felt that they were getting too close to her.

Like now. The guy had placed his hand on Megumi's side and _very _slowly, started to slide them up to her chest area. And in his mind Kiyomaro said her was going to kick this guy's ass.

Before he had the chance to act this out, a red buckle shoe connected to the guy's face. He fell to the floor just as Tio's fist connected to the guy's neck. She then proceed to strangle him as she did with Gash.

"How dare you do that to Megumi! She's a lady! You're such a jerk!" She yelled out. With all her strength, she dragged the beaten guy out the door.

"Listen up! If any guy besides Kiyomaro comes near Megumi, they'll get the same thing to happen to them!" She called out.

Kiyomaro and Gash let their mouths hang open as Tio sat down at the table, eating as if nothing ever happened. "Unuu, Kiyomaro, Tio is a very scary girl."

"Y..Yeah."


	10. 10 Sentences Brago & Sherry

This is for Twilight Memories, who was one of the winner and wanted a fic featuring Sherry and Brago

**Title:** 10 Sentences

**Rating: **Mixed (K- T- M) (The rating is for a reason people- so no complaining that you didn't get warned. But it's noting too graphic, so don't worry)

**Characters: **Sherry, Brago (Major SherryXBrago)

**Summary: **10 Sentences that describe the relationship between Sherry and Brago.

**Notes: **This is my time doing this type of writing style. Hope it did good with it. I'm not good with writing Sherry or Brago either and I'm not sure if they are in character. **crosses fingers **I had my friend beta-read this and I laughed every time she blushed at certain sentences.

**Words: **293

1. Storm:

Standing in the rain, she wonders why it reminds her of her first kiss.

2. Last Moment

She knew that she it was a bad idea telling him that she loved him on the very minute he left, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, deep inside, she was afraid what would be his response.

3. Argument

9 out 10 conversation usually end up with her sulking inwardly and him crossing his arms and not saying anything for the rest of the day. But she wouldn't change this for the world.

4. Deja vu

She didn't know when she started taking a liking to dark colors, but maybe it just reminded her of a certain demon.

5. Speech

For this moment, no words are needed, which Sherry thinks is glad for, because she is sure that she has lost her voice.

6. Anger

The minute Sherry's body is struck by the attack and doesn't get up, something inside him snaps. For this battle, he doesn't care who he harms because all he wants is revenge.

7. Jokes

Sherry doesn't bother to do jokes in front of him. As far as she knows, he wouldn't know it was a joke. Even if he did, he would still frown and keep his arms cross and act like he never heard her.

8. Sin

This moment- she knows it wrong, it has to be But the pleasure that is happening right now, she doesn't care either.

9. Destiny

They say everything happens for a reason. She wonders if falling in love with him was for a reason.

10. Addiction

The way she moves, her true smile, the color of her eyes, her sleeping figure, her flawless moves. He can't seem to get enough of it.


	11. Monster

For Snipersword Rykun, who wanted a fic with his favorite couple (and one I cannot see happening and one of the many strange couple that I have seen on this site). But I did say of your choice. So without futher delay...

**Title:** World Apart

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Zeno, Kululu (Oneside KoluluXZeno)

**Summary: ** She can't help the way she feels about him, even if he called a monster.

**Words: **174

They are from worlds apart and that's what hurts the most.

She, often called the nicest demon to grace the mamono world, can't help the way she feel toward him.

This boy, this child, this_ monster._

She is afraid to tell him that she is in love with him. She is afraid of rejection, she is quite sure that is what's stopping her of saying those three words.

Or maybe it because no one will understand why she chose him out of the many other mamono's who want her affection. She had chosen someone who most likely be the one to crush her heart.

She know this- but she can't help it. Something in her is attached to this evil, monstrous boy. A boy who would love to destroy the lives of others if given the chance.

Some say the silver haired boy will do nothing but play on her emotions until the last minute, then stomp on her heart.

Even though deep inside, where her other-self lies, it would do the same thing.


	12. Cupid

For icognito, who wanted a fic with Kiyomaro and Suzume kissing due to a plan by Gash.

**Title:** Cupid

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Characters:** Kiyomaro, Gash, Suzume (KiyomaroXSuzume)

**Summary: **Gash's idea of playing Cupid

**Words: **290

"Sorry, Kiyomaro." The look in his eyes said he was truly sorry, but right now, the teen was in too much pain to care.

Suzume looked from tending to Kiyomaro's arm to Gash, who had tears in the corner of his eyes, She wiped them away, then asked:

"Gash-kun, what were you trying to do?" Gash look went from sad to happy; a big smile was on his face.

"When I was at the park yesterday, Naomi-chan told me about someone named Cupid and how he goes around shooting people with arrows."

"I don't think she meant real arrows, damn it!" Kiyomaro yelled. He looked at him arm again; though there wasn't a lot of damage, it still hurt.

Gash looked confused. "She didn't?"

"Gash-kun," Suzume started around Kiyomaro's yell of pain. "What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to play Cupid!"

"You...what?"

"Unuu, I thought if I hit Kiyomaro with an arrow like Cupid, he would fall in love with Suzume in time for Valentine's Day!"

There was a sound of a fist connecting someone's head and Gash let out a cry of pain. Kiyomaro said nothing as Suzume finished wrapping up his arm.

Rubbing his sore head, Gash went to put up the first aid kit. Suzume went to follow him, but stopped in her tracks suddenly. Kiyomaro was about to ask what was wrong.

But a sudden well-aimed kiss on the lips stopped him.

It was short, maybe only half of a second, but to the two of them, it seemed much longer. When it ended, the teen was left speechless.

"I couldn't have Gash-kun's efforts go to waste." Was the only thing Suzume said before she left the room.


	13. Melting Chocolate

**Title:** Melting Chocolate

**Rating:**K

**Characters:**Kiyomaro, Suzume (KiyomaroXSuzume)

**Summary: **He felt sorry for whoever that box of chocolates were for.

**Words:**226

**Notes: **You can blame Valentine's Day for this. Beware the sugar-coated fluffiness that is in this.

Kiyomaro had been watching Suzume since they had been in school. But only because he wanted to know who the last box of chocolates were for. She had given all but one to a couple of guys, and the teen genius wanted to know who the last one was for.

He really didn't care about Valentine's Day, it really wasn't his type of thing, and chocolates tended to give him a stomachache. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

By lunch time, she still had not given it away, and by this time, Kiyomaro didn't really care because they had probably melted in inside her schoolbag, and now he just felt sorry for whomever they were for.

It was when he was eating lunch that something was hastily thrust into his face. A bit annoyed that this came during his only time alone during school, he snatched it from the hands in front of him.

Only to find something wet and sticky touch them. Surprised, Kiyomaro pulled them back to find melted chocolate on them. He looked up to see Suzume looking nervously at him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Takamine-kun, I just got so nervous..and I think I might have waited to long..."

Nevertheless, Kiyomaro accepted the gift. When it was just the two of them, he ate all the melted chocolate, and seeing Suzume's smile was worth the stomachache.


	14. Childish

Sorry for the long wait. A family member died, and in the same week, a close friend died. To top that off, I was sick. So yeah, but aren't you glad I updated? I still slightly sick, so I'm sorry if I missed any errors.

I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, and I was tempted to hold the next chapter for ransom. But I decided against it. Because it would have been just stupid and would only get some people pissed at me.

**Title:** Childish

**Rating:K**

**Characters:**Brago, Sherry (BragoXSherry)

**Summary: **He wasn't feeling anything when other guys looked at her. Or that's what he told himself

**Words:** 223

**Notes: **I have no idea where this came from. Just something that popped into my head.

**Disclaimer: **(which I realized that I've forgotten to put in here): I don't own anything related to Konjiki no Gash Bell.

Although he doesn't say anything, there nothing else better Brago can think of right now than ripping off this guy's arms and smacking him with them.

He doesn't know why these thoughts are going through his head right now, but they are amusing and it keeps his attention off the boy that id trying to flirt with Sherry. She is obviously not interested in the guy, but she doesn't tell the guy to go away either, that was a problem.

She seems to find the whole thing funny. He doesn't.

"What are you so worried about? You're acting so childish. Just like a little kid." She said gleefully as she puts the rest of her bags on bed from her shopping trip. "You're jealous," she comments in a sing-song voice.

The move is so sudden that her mind barely has time to register what has happened. With the speed that is Brago, he has her pinned to the bed, his face just inched from hers.

Sherry is all to aware of the bags poking her in her back, but she doesn't say anything.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. You belong to me." He hisses in front of her and Sherry can see an angry glint in his eyes, but that doesn't stop her from laughing and placing a small kiss on his lips.

- - - - - - -

I dunno about this one. It was fine in my head until I started to write it down. Now it's.. bleh.

At any rate, reviews make me happy and suggestions are welcome!


	15. Blank

Here's the next one. I really don't think this came out right, but.. nya.

**Title:** Blank

**Rating:**K

**Characters:**Gash, Kiyomaro

**Summary:**Gash tries to remember his past.

**Notes:** Takes place during the first three episodes.

**Words: **346

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from Konjiki no Gash Bell

- - - - -

The blond-haired boy is sitting on Kiyomaro's bed, the newly-made Vulcan is clutched in his hands. Fat tears are falling down the boy's face but he doesn't bother wiping then away.

He is not sure when the tears started, but he knows that he can't stop them; it's like a faucet that's broken.

He's not sure of a lot of things right now: where is he from, where he's from, nor who his parents are or if he has any.

He wonders if his mother is worried about him right now, like Kiyomaro's mother worried about his son whenever he gone too long.

How about friends? Did he even have any? Gash ponders all of this and before he knows it, his tears have stopping and instead are dreams of what his family life could've been like.

The door to Kiyomaro's room opens and the teen genius is standing there, looking surprised to see the young boy there. "What's up, Gash?" he asks if everything is okay. Gash looks at the clock to see that Kiyomaro is home four hours than what he is suppose to be.

"It's not 'what's up'!" He yelled at the 14-year-old. "Why are you home so early? I bet you skipped school!" This seems to catch Kiyomaro off-guard and he stared at the blond boy.

"Does it even matter?" Kiyomaro huffs in annoyance as he throws his school bag on the bed. He looks at Gash to say something, but it stops in his throat. "Were you crying earlier?"

Gash had forgotten about his crying earlier, but he denies he was crying. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to Kiyomaro to worry about him that much.

The teen sighs. "Come on, let's go the the park."

Orange eyes blink, a bit confused. "The park?"

"Why not, I don't want to go to school, and there's nothing to do around here, so come on."

Gash doesn't say anything about what happened when Kiyomaro was gone and Kiyomaro doesn't ask. After all, somethings don't need to be said.


	16. Pain

Finally got down to writing a fic for Li-en and Wonrei. I spent a good while over this because I wanted to make sure I got all of the typos out. Even then, I think I didn't get all of them. I think I could have written this a bit better.

**Title: **Pain

**Rating: **K+

**Characters:** Wonrei, Li-en (WonreixLi-en)

**Summary:** They couldn't, wouldn't be able stay together forever, she knew this. But that still didn't make the pain go away.

**Words:**174

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Gash Bell, expect maybe the soundtrack, but that's it.

- - - - -

Li-en spends the whole week up in her room crying and everyone knows why, but no one tries to comfort her. It's not they don't want to, it more like they can't.

None of them have every had a separation like this; having loved someone, only to have them disappear forever right in front of your eyes, never to see them again.

Li-en is grateful for her family's effort in trying to make her feel better, but she wants to spend the day by herself and they all respect that wish. Right now, she thinks to herself that the tears must have dried out by now because no more come out, even though she is still sobbing to herself.

If this is what it feels like to have a broken heart, it's nothing like the pain she felt when she couldn't get a date. Li-en thinks for a moment, then mentally beats herself up, because of course it would feel different. Those are two levels for broken heart and she had just experienced the worse kind.


	17. Bonding

My first one-shot! (the last 16 chapter have been drabbles). I watched an AMV on YouTube that was a tribute to Gash and Zeon. It's called **Daisuki Da yo** by **Ricakura. **So that inspired me to write this,which I had fun doing. My dad broke our Internet. So from now on, updates will most likely be every couple of weeks, or whenever I can get to a computer.

**Title:** Bonding

**Rating:**K

**Characters: **Zeon, Gash

**Summary:**Gash and Zeon don't have the best brother bond. But they're working on it. Manga-verse

**Words: **1,235

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing related to Gash Bell.

Even thought Zeon said he was willing to work on being more brotherly to Gash, this was not how he was hoping it would be.

It was obvious from the start that Gash was the more energetic of the two and everything he wanted to do involved playing, even Zeon wanted nothing to do but sit down and relax.

----------------------------------

The first thing Gash wanted to do was playing in the snow. This involved building a giant Vulcan, building an igloo and having a snowball fight. None of which Zeon was too keen in doing. Now he was feeling as if he should have set some kind of boundaries on the activities he was will to do.

A snowball hitting him knocked him out of his thoughts and Zeon was tempted to place a small rock inside his snowball to hit Gash with it. At the last minute, he refused the idea and half-heartedly threw the snowball at his twin, who dodged it.

Although he didn't admit it, he was having fun. He was slightly amused when Gash's loud-mouthed, tomboyish, red-haired friend joined the fight. She had quite the temper, he mused. Zeon bit back a smile after she threw a barrage of snowball at the blond boy when he told her he could see her underpants when she fell down.

The two were told to come inside after awhile and hot chocolate was given to them. Zeon had taken him with nothing in it. Gash, however, wanted sugar and marshmallows in his. Purple eyes glanced at his brother's drink. "Is it good with all of that in there?"

Gash nodded hard. "Yep. When it got really cold, Me and Kiyomaro..."

"Kiyomaro and I." Zeon corrected him automatically. Gash made a face, but continued.

"..Kiyomaro and I would make some hot cocoa and put tons of marshmallows in it." At the mention of his former bookkeeper's name, Gash became quiet and the rest of the time was spent silent between them.

Zeon wondered when the idiot would finally get around to making it where humans and the demon's could visit each other, because his sulking was getting annoying.

On the other hand, he did wonder if this was what he would act like if he was close to Dufort like Gash was with his bookkeeper.

--------------------------

The second thing was when it became warmer and spring arrived. Although they had a gardener that took care of the garden, both Gash and their mother could be found there, picking flowers to take inside the house.

It was how Zeon found himself 'helping' them after Gash had pulled his too-cute, innocent look, with a pout to go with it. This was how Zeon wanted to spend his time. A huge frown was on his face as he sat down by their mother.

"Don't be like that, Zeon." She scolded lightly.

"Yeah, cheer up," chirped Gash.

Zeon made sure to give his brother an electric shock when their mother wasn't looking.

Gardening was one thing Zeon didn't have the patience for, nor did he fell the need to attempt it anytime soon. He puled the flowers up much to harshly and over watered some of them. Nevertheless, she gently showed him how to do it and corrected him when he messed up.

This brought up memories that were pushed back deep inside Zeon's mind; even though he had no idea what they were about, it made him feel the same thing he was feeling right now. That feeling, however, was something he couldn't describe. That was something that Zeon didn't like too much.

Later, while they were by a stream; just him and Gash; Zeon said very clearly, "I don't like gardening."

Gash didn't say anything for a while, the only action from him was his bare feet kicking in the water.

Then, "But at least you got to spend time with Mother." In a total, random change of topics, Gash jumped to his feet and said, "Let's go swimming!"

"What?"

Gash's eyes were dancing with excitement (as they usually did when it involved an idea Zeon knew he wouldn't like) "Come on, let's go!"

---------------------------

After an argument that lasted 10 minutes about Zeon wearing what color swimming trunks, the two finally left to go to the lake to swim. Zeon, however, absolutely refused to go in with- whatever it was- swimming in the water.

"Umagon!" Gash laughed, making his way to the horse monster. Zeon watched in the background as the two laughed and splashed in the water, that feeling from earlier showing creeping its way back to him. Very quickly, he squashed that because a part of him still didn't like it, even though there was another part of him that wanted to truly embrace that emotion _(becausehehadn'tfeltsomethinglikethatinalongtime, he said to himself), _but, as he usually did, he ignored it. After all, he didn't want to turn into a total softy in front of Gash or his weird friends.

There was cold water suddenly hit him in the face and Zeon realized he had been spacing out. Purple eyes; watched as Gash and Umagon both swan away, laughing. Hardly finding this funny, Zeon shook the water out of his head and slowly went to the water.

If this was his brother's way of getting him to join them, might as well go along with it.

--------------------------

Gash had the attention span of a gnat, Zeon mused to himself one day when he was observing his brother. The blond boy would start one thing, but would be distracted and go to something else, only for the whole process to start all over again.

This tended to rear it ugly head whenever Gash had something important to sign. So Zeon pointed himself adviser to Gash, and made sure his brother would compete was he was supposed to do.

Even if this meant that he had to listen to Gash's complaining on how mean he was being.

Zeon told him to stop being such a crybaby. If he was going to rule the Makai, he couldn't be a whiner.

Gash decided that playing with Vulcan was more better than signing papers or reading others demon requests'.

Zeon told him that he was going to be king, and that was only going to increase.

Gash complained that his hand had a cramp and he wanted to stop.

Zeon said nothing, realizing at this point that his brother was only going to make up excuses to get up from the table he was sitting at.

Finally, by midnight, Gash had finished all of his required work. The boy was now asleep at the table, a small snore bubble coming from his nose. Their mother laughed lightly, picking up her son and carried him to his room. Zeon followed, ever so slowly. He wasn't sure of th reason and he was a bit too tired to figure out why.

Zeon climbed into his own bed and was about to fall asleep when he felt someone over him. Softly, a hand stoked his hair and his mother's voice whispered in his ear. Hid mind was too fuzzy to understand what she was saying, but he did know one thing:

That feeling, which had been pulling at his mind for the past couple of months, came back with full force and for the first time in a long, felt at peace with himself.

- - - -- -

The ending is, meh. I think I could have done better with it, but that's what reviews are for. Reviews motivate me, the more I get, the faster chapter will be up.


	18. Tommorrow

Yah! My Internet works! Ricakura actually read my last chapter! I can die happy. This is short, only because I didn't have that much time on the computer. So enjoy the small drabble

**Title:** Tomorrow

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Gash, Kiyomaro

**Summary:**Sometimes, Kiyomaro forgets that Gash is just a kid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Gash Bell.

**Words: ** 100

- - - - -

Sometimes, it's in those moments of rest, when they don't have to worry about being attacked by other mamono's, that Kiyomaro remembers how much of a kid Gash really is.

From being fascinated by riding in an airplane, to being delighted by seeing bubbles blown at the park, Gash is a simple kid at heart, which is why Kiyomaro hates this battle.

Nevertheless, they they to have fun whenever possible. If it's anything this battle has taught the both of them, it's to spend as much time as they can together.

Because they never know what tomorrow might bring.


	19. Kisses

Yay, alerts are working. That was the whole reason why I didn't want to update this story. Someone asked me why I wasn't updating New Tomorrow. The answer is simple: All the notes I had on the story, my brother thought it would be funny if he lit them on fire. Mind you, I had the whole story detailed down to the last chapter and I hate that that stupid pyromaniac lit it on fire without a second thought. (I'm a very picky person when it comes down to a story I really want to do.)

So this means that I have to redo all the notes and that should be done by late May. So until that's done. I'm keeping myself busy with this. (On another note, anyone out there want a 5-year-old little brother? He's up for sale..)

**Title:** Kisses

**Rating:**K

**Characters: **Gash, Tio, Kiyomaro, Megumi, and Umagon

**Summary:** Gash knew there was a reason why he liked Tio's kiss.

**Words: **554

It had started out as a normal day, really it did.

Since Megumi had a free schedule, she had decided it would be a good idea to go to the beach.

While both of the human partner started on the lunches, Gash and Tio hurried to get ready (more like Gash had to hurry and get ready since Tio had her things ready.)

Right when they were about to leave, Umagon came and decided that he wanted to go too.

- - -

The beach wasn't too crowded when the group arrived and the mamono's wasted no time in getting in the water. Umagon stayed near shore (building a sand castle that he seemed quite proud of.)

The other four spent their time playing, until Gash and Tio's rumbling stomach announced it was lunch time just two hours later.

Both children finished off their lunch in record time and started a game of beach volleyball.

- - - - -

That was, in Tio's words, when the day went bad.

Kiyomaro and Megumi did disappeared to get some ice cream, but the two were so engrossed with their game, they didn't notice. Off to the side, Umagon was finished with his castle and was now digging a moat (a deep, big moat that seem necessary).

The game was tied 7-7, with the next point winning, it was Gash's hit that knocked it out of bounds.

Where it landed a few feet past Umagon.

If only Tio had established where the out-of-bounds limits were. Knowing whoever got to the ball first would help determine to would get the first hit, both raced to the ball as fast as they could.

Tio got to it first and let out a trump 'ha' as she turned around and walked back with the ball raised over her head. It was during this that Gash had tripped over the horse monster's moat and landed right on top of Tio.

Also during this, Kiyomaro and Megumi happened to come back and what they saw made Kiyomaro and Megumi blush and Umagon look with his mouth hang open.

Gash had landed with his mouth on top of Tio that resulted in a kiss.

Tio's mind had to resister this and after what seem like minutes, but was only a second or two, she pushed Gash off of her, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

She looked at him, and he did the same with her.

"What?!" She exploded. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Gash stared at her; a look of thoughtfulness was on his face.

A beat.

Then his lips connected to hers' again.

When they parted, he had a big smile painted on his face. "What is that for?" Tio asked, backing slowly away in case he tried to attack her again.

"I know why I like them now," he said, the smile never disappearing.

"What?"

"I know why I liked Tio's kiss so much!" He said, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"You had yellowtail for lunch, didn't you?" The light pink blush on Tio's face was replaced by angry red as she picked up the poor boy by his neck, swung him around, them threw him as far as she could into the ocean.

"I HOPE A STUPID YELLOWTAIL COMES AND EAT YOU!" She yelled as she stomped away from the scene.


	20. Fatherhood Cycle

Sorry for the long wait. Getting ready for Prom, Graduation and other senior things have taken their toll on me.

**Title:** Fatherhood Cycle

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:**Kiyomaro, Megumi, OC's

**Summary: **Kiyomaro adjusts to life as a father.

**Words:** 964

**Notes: **Gave myself an hour and this is what I wrote in that hour.

**Disclaimer: **If I own Gash Bell, do you really think I would be writing fanfics for it? I, however, do own Kanna and Aiko.

- - - -

1. Hold

The first time Kiyomaro held his daughter, Kanna, for the first time, he was nervous. All the class and reading helped- but it really didn't prepare him for the moment when he held her.

After all, hold a fake baby and a real one were two different things.

2. Cry

Having a colicky baby is not easy and Kiyomaro is thankful for the fact that they don't live in an apartment. There are times like this were he is happy that Megumi comes to takes over, even though she doesn't have much luck herself. He is thankful, nonetheless, because he sure that he would have pulled his hair out a long time ago.

3. Tease

Kanna first smile was something Kiyomaro had been waiting for a while. (although he doesn't admit this ti himself, or to others). Kanna seems to have funny teasing her father with ghost smiles.

Her first smile is shown to her mother, to while Kiyomaro pretends to be annoyed and sticks his tongue to Kanna.

Her smiles seems to become bigger, if that was at all possible. Kiyomaro prides himself in being able the only person who can get her to laugh this way.

4. Games

Playing peek-a-boo, especially with dad, is a bit dangerous because Kanna like to hit the person when they say 'boo'. It never fails to happens and the infant always seems to get a kick out seeing the surprise on a person's face when this happens.

5. Cruise

Kiyomaro has taken note that Kanna is a sneaky child. She manages to sneak away from either Megumi for himself, which in the beginning, caused panic and worry. But they know now that Kanna can be found in her room, playing with the doll that her mother made for her.

6. Speak

Kanna's first words are 'mama', and that makes Megumi gloat for a while because she KNEW that that was going to be their daughter's first words. But then she loses the bragging rights because after Kanna says 'papa', that's all she will say.

7. Older

It's is Kanna's first birthday and both are amazed that the year went by so fast. Kanna brings the day to an end by smashing her birthday cake in her hair and giggling.

8. Anger

When Kanna doesn't get what she wants, she throws herself on the floor and has a horrible temper tantrums. This always happens in the supermarket and it always, always, always, without fail, breaks Kiyomaro down.

9. No

'No' seems to be the only thing that Kanna says and it makes Megumi at times want to pull out her hair and she threatens the person whomever taught her the word.

Kiyomaro wonders if Megumi knows she is the one who taught Kanna that.

10. Awake

Kanna likes to wake up her parent in a very cruel way. She pulls herself out of the crib, walks into her parents room and jumps up and down the best way she can, often on one of her parents.

11. Addition

6-year-old Aiko is the newest addition to the family and is very quiet and shy. She talks with a bad stutter and often it is hard to understand what she is saying. But Kiyomaro knows that there is a reason why Megumi wanted to adopt the little girl.

12. Book

Both Kanna and Aiko seem to taking an interest in reading, though it is mainly Aiko who is doing the reading to Kanna. The little doesn't seem to mind her sister's stuttering at all that does wonders for Aiko's self-esteem, Kiyomaro notes.

13. Mine

A three-year-old Kanna tends to be selfish and likes to hog everything to herself to times, claiming everything as hers, including family members. Although Aiko pretends to be annoyed, she really doesn't mind. Because she like to hear "My big sister."

14. Siblings

Aiko takes her duty as a older sister very seriously, Kiyomaro sees. She makes sure that Kanna eats all the food on her plate and doesn't stay up past her bedtime. Whenever Kanna falls, Aiko is there to pick her up and brush off any dirt on her clothes.

Megumi complains that if Aiko keeps this up, Kanna will start calling her older sister 'mother.' It a thought that terrifies Kiyomaro.

15. Homesick

Both Aiko and Kanna hate their new day of school; Aiko because the kids make fun of her stuttering, Kanna for the fact that she doesn't want to leave home. Kiyomaro makes a truce; if they can make it though a week and make a least one friend, he let them have ice cream for the whole week.

Not surprisingly, it works.

16. Moving Up.

Going into high school is a different experience for both girls. Kanna is a social butterfly, while Aiko is still the shy girl she was years ago. The older girl is nervous, while her younger sister can't hold her excitement.

Kiyomaro is still wondering when did time pass by so fast.

17. Introductions

"Dad, come one, stop it. You're going to make him nervous."

"Don't worry about that, Aiko, I already."

Megumi watches the exchange between father, daughter and daughter's boyfriend is very interesting. She that it was going to be the same way when Kanna found a boyfriend.

18. New Beginnings

Kiyomaro really feels that time had passed by much too quickly and wishes he could turn back time, if only for an hour, to when both his girls were little and liking boys are far from their minds.

But like any father, seeing his two girls marry the person they love is good enough for him and pat himself on the back and praises Megumi for the way they have raised their daughters.


	21. Nighttime

Yay, I graduated! Now I am an adult and get a job without worrying about school. Unfortunately, I'm lazy and don't feel like working. I'm so anti-social. Thanks to Twi, who was the only one who review.

To Twi: Not sure if I got Kalu's character right. I tried. Please don't kill me if it's wrong

**Title:** Nighttime

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Sherry, Brago, OC Kalu

**Summary: ** She loves this moment right now and wishes it would never end.

**Words: ** 100

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to Konjiki no Gash Bell or it's English counterpart, Zatch Bell, I don't own. Nor do I own Kalu. She belong to Twilight Memories. If you want more information on Kalu, you have to read Twi's story: A Gift from the Dark

**Notes: **I got inspired to write this fic after I saw the drawing Twi did on deviantArt titled Do Not Disturb. Also, I'm thinking about bringing this to a close so I can work on New Tomorrow.

- - - -- - - - - -

Nestled in between her mother and father was what Kalu liked (the only thing she did like) about having nightmares.

Although she did her best to tiptoe into her parents' room, she was heard by her father and this was what it came to. Her mother's soft breathing calmed her down and her father's light snores made her feel safe and secure, like nothing at all could get to her as long as her parents' were here with her.

Right now, at this moment, nothing in the world could ruin this moment and Kalu wanted to keep it that way forever.


	22. Complete

It's been a while since I've been on here to do some posting.. mainly do to the fact that I've super busy and it's been rather hectic and I can't find time to do any posting. Sorry, peoples. But I'm back and plan on getting back in my old writing grove.

For those who haven't seen the notice on my profile, I will be re-posting New Tomorrow back on here, since I feel that it's not as horribly written as the first time.

- -

Title: Complete

Characters: Kiyomaro, Suzume

Pairing: KiyomaroXSuzume

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gash Bell. If I did, I'd be rich

Notes: I kinda fell in a slump with Gash Bell because I couldn't watch it and I wasn't able to get any kind of inspiration. Then a site finished the manga and I rejoiced.

Words: 216

- - -

Kiyomaro, in a way, likes Suzume the way she is.

Sure, she's extra...well, silly. She gets lot waayy too easy, isn't the best of cooks ("But I only turned away for a second!") and is confused by the most simple things.

But Kiyomaro loves her because Suzume accepts him as he is. Only Suzume could tell what Kiyomaro truly likes and what bugs him, even when it seems like everything does.

-----

Suzume wouldn't have Kiyomaro any other way. He helps her out when she's lost, helps her with cooking; even though she was suppose to be doing it and explains thing to her when she really is confused.

Kiyomaro is smart, brave and Suzume wouldn't have him any other way.

-----

They both complete each other. For every time Suzume had a ditsy moment, Kiyomaro is there to balance it with a smart moment, and to play off Suzume air- headed moments.

When Kiyomaro thinks too hard about something, Suzume is there to make sure he doesn't think too hard at it, and not to look at the world in all of the colors, but simple black and white.

----

Kiyomaro never imaged himself with Suzume and Suzume always imaged herself with him.

But they both say, they can't image they lives without each other.


End file.
